


Sunlight Between Crystal Towers

by Outsane



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsane/pseuds/Outsane
Summary: The ball was thrown to celebrate the night returning. The Exarch wanted something to get the people excited for, to take a break from the bleak life they had. Planning took moments, preparations took hours, and all was threatened by the sudden invasion of Sin Eaters that now ran rampant without the guidance of the Lightwardens. Had Rae not been there, the Crystarium would have fallen. Not to let the invasion sour the mood, the ball went ahead. Rae was incredibly hard to get close to. Many people wanted to speak to her, they wanted to dance with her, they wanted her attention and blessing. Knowing his time with her would be finite and precious, he did his best to charm her. With memories of their life in another world, G'raha couldn't keep Rae off his mind, and he wanted the same to be for her.It worked, it seemed. As the song slowed, the lights dimmed, the Exarch took the risk and leaned in for a kiss, which was reciprocated. The moment that lasted between the two felt like an eternity. They clung to one another in the faint light while sharing the kiss. As the music ended, Rae pulled away and darted off, dragging the Exarch along behind her.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sunlight Between Crystal Towers

It was a frantic moment that passed between them. The music ended, queuing their exit. Grabbing his left hand, Rae pulled G’raha along with her, up the flight of stairs, past the guards stationed at the top and into the antechamber to her room. The large, circular room had its familiar blue glow of light that came from nowhere, yet everywhere. As she stepped into the antechamber, Rae kicked off her heels, sending them flying across the room. An amused laugh came from G’raha as he watched her pull off the gloves. It was seconds she took to do this, but it was seconds too many for her. A burning desire welled up within her stomach and threatened to boil over. As she cast a glance to the Exarch, he caught her message and gulped. All the passion and fervor he had before seemed quenched. Suddenly, he was hesitant.

“G’raha,” Rae breathed to him, a brow arched. She had stopped taking off her gloves. “What’s wrong?”

Clearing his throat, the Exarch’s face glowed beet red and he cast a glance to the side, his normal hand scratching at the back of his neck while the other clenched at his side. “I’m… quite embarrassed to admit, but I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed. Rae stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, which he took as an invitation to continue explaining. “Y-You see, Rae. I am certainly a flirt, but I’ve never… really… gone anywhere with it. I always freeze up around the pretty ones. When they get close, I panic and-” He was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. Rae’s gaze upon him was that of amusement, with a bit of adoration. It was then the Exarch realized he said more than was necessary, making his ears drop and his insides recoil in humiliation.

“You don’t need to explain yourself, G’raha,” Rae said, stepping closer to him to snake her arms around his sides, letting her body lean against his while she tilted her chin up to gaze at him. “I can guide you. It’ll be fine. I won’t laugh at you if you make a mistake. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, you’re my first guy.” A small, hopeful smile crossed her features as she watched for his reaction. To her surprise, she wasn’t overwhelmed with thoughts of her deceased wife. She was caught up in the moment. The kiss still burned on her lips like a searing memory. They itched and craved to feel his mouth against her’s again. Rae’s lips parted slightly and her eyes glanced to his before she bit her bottom lip, then met his gaze again. 

Seeing her expression, G’raha couldn’t help but want to envelop her in his arms and hold her there forever. A pang of desire resounded throughout his body as he allowed his arms to wrap around Rae’s small frame. He could feel the warmth of her body. Or perhaps it was his own warmth. Rae’s cheeks were blushing as brightly as his as they held one another’s gazes for a moment before G’raha smiled back to her. “I guess this will be a new experience for both of us, then? I’ll trust you, Rae. As I always have.” He leaned forward to lock her lips in another kiss, but she stopped him again, causing him to look at her with surprise, his ears lifting slightly. What did he do wrong already?

With one hand, Rae took the mask from his face to reveal his face to her once again. She had missed seeing those eyes. Like ruby spheres that gazed upon her with all the affection a man could hold. With a flick of the wrist, the mask was thrown to the side to clatter across the floor. Her eyes had never left his as they soaked in the fire that gleamed in them. Both hands moved to G’raha’s face, cupping his cheeks lightly and pulling him towards her. Their lips met part way and their eyes closed finally. Jolts of electricity flowed from their lips and sent sparks to their bellies. Rae exhaled heavily through her nose, feeling the wind knocked from her lungs from the sudden sensation. But it wasn’t enough for her. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she let her tongue trace his lips, delicately asking for entry, to which he gladly permitted. His tongue met Rae’s and her body moved closer to G’raha’s. Instinctively, his arms hugged her tighter, earning a breathy moan from Rae as their tongues curled and played together.

Rae leaned into him, her body pressing against his as he pulled her closer to him, their bodies crushed together with no space left to give. She could feel his hands gripping the back of her dress tighter as the passion of their kiss grew. Breaking the kiss to gasp and moan, Rae tried to guide G’raha to her room, but as she moved back, he pulled her closer as if to keep her from falling, which caused her to stumble back. The Exarch stepped on the hem of her gown, costing both of them their balance and Rae fell back with G’raha falling right behind. Before her head could hit the ground, his crystal hand caught her and cushioned the blow while he caught himself from falling on top of her. They both looked shocked a moment before Rae began to laugh lightly. G’raha, in a panic, began to apologize in a breathless voice. “I’m so sorry. Oh, Rae. I’m so sorry for tripping over your dress! You aren’t hurt, are you? Are you well?” He moved to get off her, but she gripped the front of his outfit and pulled him down to kiss her again, to which he gratefully returned with a hum. The heat of his breath burning her cheeks as he exhaled through his nose. 

As he laid his body into her, Rae grew frustrated. The bulk of her gown was making it impossible to enjoy this as much as she wanted to. As wonderful as it was to simply kiss him, she wanted more. She craved more. “G’raha,” she breathed between kisses, to which he answered with a moan, but continued to kiss her, his left hand reaching up to caress and cup her cheek. “G’raha… please… Get-mmhh… get me out of these clothes.” She finally said, her words broken by frantic kisses. The Exarch moved his head back to glance down Rae’s body, realizing the bulky skirt was making it impossible for her to move well, or him to get to her at all.

“O-of course. Here, let me help you to your feet.” G’raha said, standing up and hoisting Rae up as well. Once on her feet, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them again before turning her back to him, exposing her buttoned gown to him. She pulled aside her hair to allow him to pick at the buttons, releasing them one at a time. Beneath the gown, Rae wore only her smallclothes. Her back was bare to G’raha, which caused his ears to rise in interest. Once the last button was udone, G’raha’s hand slid up her back along her spine, feeling her soft, smooth skin. A gasp and a pitched moan was his response. Allowing his instincts to control him, G’raha leaned his head down and nipped at her neck, placing kisses along her tender, exposed skin. Frozen with pleasure, Rae exhaled and whimpered while pushing herself against the Exarch’s body. His arms wrapped around her while his lips kissed and his teeth nibbled at her neck and shoulder, causing gasps and breathless moans and writhing from Rae. She seemed to be enjoying it, quite a bit.

Her reaction emboldened the Exarch. Instead of just holding her, his hands began to glide across her body, but still encased within the confining fabric of her gown. He seemed alright with that, but Rae grew impatient. She needed to feel him. She needed to be close to him.

Taking his hands, Rae guided them to hooking their thumbs under her corset and pulling it down. As her body was exposed to him, she could feel his body tense. He sucked in air sharply through his teeth and took a moment to watch Rae as she stepped out of her gown, leaving her just in her smallclothes. Turning to face him, Rae saw the darkened cheeks on his face and his eyes fixated on her body. Her own cheeks burned slightly as she felt his eyes boring into her. To break the silence and snap him from his trance, Rae spoke up. “Well? Are you just going to leave me to be the only one naked?” It worked. With a shake of his head, G’raha snapped to his senses and quickly began to take his clothes off. He tugged at the sash and pulled off the robe, leaving just his long sleeve undershirt and britches. As he took his clothes off, Rae sauntered over to her bed and laid upon it, keeping her belly to the mattress while her back was exposed. Propping her chin up on her arms, she only glanced behind her when she heard G’raha gasp again.

He gazed upon her, both now left in their smallclothes. There was little left to the imagination for each of them, though Rae’s front was still yet to be exposed to him, which oddly made G’raha feel even more nervous, yet eager. He stood there, staring at Rae, before he moved towards her, needing no prompting again. He was hesitant. Not because he didn’t want to be with her, but because he worried. His entire right arm was crystalized. Part of his abdomen was as well and his back and up his collarbone and neck. He felt self-conscious. These afflictions from the after effects of tapping into too much of the Crystal Tower’s power made him nervous to expose himself, yet to Rae, she didn’t seem to mind. With her head still propped on her arms, she gave him an inviting smile and even wiggled her butt for him, which caused the Exarch to gulp as his mouth salivated. Her tail flicked to the side to expose herself. Her smallclothes were simple, yet exquisite. G’raha couldn’t help but admire the way the midnight-hued fabric clung to the curves of her bottom. She worked out, or was at least in shape. Rae wasn’t muscular, but she also wasn’t just soft. As he climbed onto her bed, Rae took a deep breath, as did the Exarch. Kneeling beside her, he wasn’t sure what to do. His hands rested on his thighs and he looked Rae over, indecision written across his face.

Casting another glance at him, Rae’s cheeks burned a little with embarrassment. “Don’t look at me so intently, G’raha,” she murmured to him. His red eyes flicked to her green ones and held them a moment before she spoke again. “Touch me, G’raha. Anywhere you’d like. At your own pace. I want to feel your hands on me.”

“My… my left hand. It might be really cold. I don’t want to.. well...” He tried to explain, holding it up to show her, as if she hadn’t seen it before.

Rae chuckled lightly and her tail whipped over to gently hit him teasingly. “If that was a problem, I wouldn’t have asked you to touch me. Now, stop making excuses and put your hands on me, Exarch.” She ordered firmly, to which he obeyed as if forced to.

G’raha’s hands touched Rae’s shoulders. Indeed, his crystalized hand was cold to the touch and it caused her to gasp and tense, to which he pulled his hands back. “Rae! I apologize! I knew it would be too cold. I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined the moment. I knew this would happen. I-” He was stopped by Rae grabbing his right hand and pulling it to her. She held it in her hands while she turned around, laying on her back so she could hold his hand close to her bosom. Seeing her body like this caused a reaction in G’raha. His body seemed to tingle, his jaw to quiver, his hands to tremble, and his member to stiffen inside his smallclothes. Rae breathed on his crystal hand and looked up at him.

“Can you feel anything with this hand?” She asked quietly, her voice a whisper. His answer was a nod, so she smiled. Rae’s eyes closed and she parted her lips, then dragged her tongue from the base of his index finger to the tip. Her saliva left a hot trail behind that warmed his hand, and seemed to burn his whole body up. Her lips moved to his palm, kissing him there, then licked his middle and ring finger before she slipped them into her mouth, letting her tongue loll around them to lazily play with them like it did with his tongue. G’raha couldn’t help but groan as he felt the warmth of her mouth and the wetness of her tongue on his fingertips. His left hand lifted and stroked her cheek, then her hair, then down her neck. His fingers trailing along her skin, feeling the soft, smoothness of it. Her warmth radiating from her and spreading to his own body. He wanted to touch her more. As she kissed his palm again, his other hand caressed her stomach and sides, his hand hesitating once again at her panty line. With a sigh and a smile, Rae gave a tug on his hand, causing him to fall forward onto her and she kicked one leg around him, then sat upright, spinning them around so she straddled his hips and he laid on his back on the bed.

At this position, Rae could feel the hardening member beneath her. She sat upon it, taking care not to put her full weight on his hips. G’raha’s left hand laid beside his head while she still held his crystalized hand in her own, which she kissed once again on his knuckles before grabbing the Exarch’s left hand and placing both of them on her hips. “G’raha, you can’t hesitate,” Rae told him, her green eyes gazing down at him affectionately. Her hand left his at her hip so she could reach up and caress his cheek and run her fingers down his neck and chest. “If you hesitate, you’ll convince yourself you’re not having a good time, or you’re not satisfying me. Follow your instincts, G’raha. Do what they tell you to do.” Her fingertips felt across his crystalized skin, but she made no indication of repulsion nor hesitation. To her, it was still his skin. It was a part of him. Though it felt different, she still touched his body. The grip on her hips tightened and G’raha pushed up with his hips, grinding their sexes together. A sharp gasp escaped Rae’s lips before she could stop it and she braced herself on his chest, placing one hand on it while her other hand still held to his wrist.

“Rae…” G’raha breathed. He looked worried, but his hips didn’t stop moving. He groaned as he felt the heat from her slit. Both eyes closed and he tilted his head back while he held her steady by the hips and his own lifted off the bed slightly to gyrate against her. His crystal hand didn’t bother her as much, thankfully. Rae moaned and watched his body move beneath her, and she began to move her hips as well. His hard shaft scraped against her sensitive clit, causing her to flinch and whimper slightly at the sensation. The fabric of their smallclothes did little to prevent their heat from escaping, as well as her growing wetness. Suddenly, G’raha’s eyes opened and he gazed at Rae, who smiled at him again. A hungry look was in his eyes as he let his hands glide up her sides and rest upon her breasts. Rae noticed he stopped moving his hips, so she continued the rhythm, letting their covered sexes grind against one another. His hands gently cupped her breasts, his thumbs feeling across her perked nipples from over the fabric of her bra. The sensation was enough to cause Rae to hum with pleasure and lean forward, egging him on with his exploration of her body.

Gaining confidence, G’raha slipped his hands from beneath her bra and pushed it up over her breasts, exposing them. He then took his thumb and middle finger and rolled her button nipples between them, earning a pitched moan from her as her eyebrows knit together and her back arched lightly. Seeing that reaction, he continued the motion. He bucked his hips against her, grinding his shaft against her clit and gently pinched and twisted her nipples. More moans and gasps met his efforts and Rae began wishing she was naked. Her hands explored G’raha’s body as well, feeling the head from his skin, the contrasting cold of the crystalized areas, and his muscles work to move his hips. Gradually, her body began to crave more. Rae’s mouth salivated at the idea of feeling his shaft plunged inside her. Her heart thundered in her chest, her breath came as deep, hungry breaths. She lifted her hips off G’raha’s, which caused him to look at her curiously.

Suddenly, she pulled off her bra and leaned to one knee and began to pull her leg out of her underwear. Not wanting to be outdone, G’raha followed suit. In his restricted position, he worked to remove his underwear, but couldn’t get them off entirely. While he grunted with mild frustration, Rae breathlessly giggled and pulled down his underwear, exposing him entirely. Rae’s cheeks seemed to burn hotter at the sight of him entirely naked. She couldn’t help but gaze at his manhood a moment before her eyes flicked back to G’raha’s face. He, too, couldn’t stop staring at Rae’s now exposed body. She was hairless, as was her preference. Unmarked and unpierced. Rae was pleased to note he, too, groomed himself around his manhood. It would make things more enjoyable for her, perhaps at a later date when she could convince G’raha to let her have more fun with him. Tonight, however, she wanted him.

Swinging her leg back over him, Rae straddled G’raha’s hips once more, but took his shaft in her right hand while she placed her other hand on his chest. She positioned his tip to her clit and looked down at it as she moved his member to flick across her slit. Instantly his tip was coated with her fluids. The sensation of it caused her to gasp while G’raha dropped his head back and groaned softly through clenched teeth. Seeing his reaction caused a broad smile to appear on Rae’s face and she leaned towards him, placing kisses and nibbles along his neck until he dropped his head back to face her and their lips met in a hungry, needy kiss. Rae continued to brush his tip against her, letting her juices coat his member with each swipe. The noises he made only encouraged this in her until she could no longer take it. Before she moved forward, she broke the kiss. Panting, she asked him. “Are you sure you want this? You can still back out.”

Nearly before she finished her question, G’raha was answering. “I want this. I want you. Don’t stop, please. Continue, Rae. I’m sure I want this.” His hands were on her thighs now, stroking her with his thumbs and giving them a gentle squeeze. Looking down into his hungry eyes, Rae smiled and kissed his lips once more briefly before she sat upright and began to lower herself down onto his shaft.

Once the head was in, Rae let go of his member and brought her hand upon his while she began to lower herself down. With every ilm, she panted and gasped. She could feel his shaft enter her body and stretch her insides out very differently. The heat from his own member and the heat from her body seemed different, too. He felt hotter to her, which seemed nearly unbelievable. Her whole body felt like it was about to catch fire, and yet this searing heat that invaded her canal seemed to swallow that heat up. “G’ra-G’raha,” Rae breathed as she felt herself bottom out. Glancing down at where their hips met, she could see there was still some of his shaft not yet taken in, but it felt slightly painful if she pressed further. “By the Light this feels good.” She murmured to him.

“Yesss.” He hissed. G’raha had closed his eyes as she moved down on him, but he now opened them to gaze up at Rae, then to their conjoined hips. Slowly, gently, he moved his hips, pulling back and pushing against her again. The movement caused them both to gasp a little. Rae pushed against him, then pulled back as the pain worsened. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed as though he was striking against her cervix. She didn’t want to stop, however. Rae began to move her hips, rising and falling, each movement slow and purposeful. Her eyes set on G’raha’s face, she watched for his expressions, watched his reactions. Her ears were raised and her tail curved upward to keep out of the way. She listened to his breathless gasp and deep-throated groans. His eyes squeezed shut as his head tilted back, exposing his neck again. Part of her wanted to lean down and kiss and lick at his neck again, but she would be at an awkward angle and it would make riding him difficult. She contented herself to her position. Watching him writhe and gasp with his eyes closed was enough for her.

Reaching up, Rae touched G’raha’s cheek, causing his eyes to open and flicker up to her face. She giggled breathlessly while she moved her hips, causing him to moan softly. “You can watch, G’raha. There’s nothing against that. I feel quite offended you’d rather close your eyes.” She jokingly teased him.

To her surprise, his face turned redder and he glanced to the side, a small, lopsided smile appeared on his face. “Are you quite certain this isn’t your first time, Rae? I feel like a-ah! … A-A toddler learning to wa-alk.” He groaned as Rae began swivelling her hips, spinning them in a circular motion. The tip of his cock pushing against her insides, stretching them out, caressing every sensitive spot. She panted and mewled as she did so as well, then laughed after he finished speaking.

“Oh, Gods. Don’t use that analogy. That’s weird.” Rae told him before she began moving a little faster on his shaft. “Besides, this isn’t my first time. Just with a man it is.” She explained quickly while not stopping her tempo. The sound of their breathing grew louder and heavier as Rae bounced on his hips. As his shaft struck particularly sensitive spots within her, Rae would let out small yelps and pitched gasps. G’raha, watching Rae all the while, couldn’t help but thrust up with his hips as she dropped down, causing their hips to slap. A sudden explosion of pain wracked her body. Rae couldn’t help but scream in surprise and agony at the sudden sensation. Realizing she was hurt, G’raha stopped and was ready to pull away, but Rae threw her arms around him, locking her lips against his and kissing him deeply. Their bodies pressed together, the feel of her breasts squished against his chest, the smell of her hair filling his nose, the feel of her tight, wet womanhood, the sounds of her moans and heavy breathing… G’raha couldn’t bring himself to stop. His arms wrapped around her and hugged her to his body while he moved his hips, as she was no longer able to with the position she laid in. 

She felt light on his chest, like no weight at all. He held her in a loving embrace while he thrust his hips upward, pushing his cock inside her. Her inner walls cradled his shaft firmly, yet delicately. As he let out a moan, Rae’s tongue invaded G’raha’s mouth, causing his moan to muffle and him to nearly melt. He could feel the passion within him rising. His body moved on its own accord now; no longer did he need to focus on what he was doing. The Exarch let his body’s need for pleasure guide him while he enjoyed the feel of their tongues twining together and the feel of her hot, wet canal sending waves of pleasure crashing over his body. 

Rae felt lost in the pleasure. With G’raha’s arms wrapped around her body, she brought her hands up to cup his face as they kissed. Her breath hot, her moans loud. One hand wandered to his hair, partially bound back, and she gripped it, lightly pulling on the fistful of hair she had. His loud, but muffled moan was her reaction, which sent a shiver down her spine. The noise he made was such pure carnal lust. As she was about to pull more, G’raha suddenly pushed her to the side, causing her to fall on her back. Startled, she looked up at him as he rolled on top of her, kicking her legs apart with his knee to get between them. His hands placed on either side of her head, Rae felt her cheeks burn brighter as her eyes gazed into his. G’raha’s eyes were filled with adoration and a hunger; a hunger unlike any she had seen before. Rae had only a second before he leaned back down, pressing his lips to hers. Their hips pressed together again and his cock found its way back to her entrance again and easily slipped inside, leaving Rae feeling pleasantly filled.

His thrusts were longer this time. With more space to move his hips, G’raha took advantage of it by slowly pacing himself, measuring his thrusts to ensure his full length was being used. The feeling of it was like nothing else. Rae’s back arched and she panted and moaned, wiggling her hips as best she could to meet G’raha’s as he pushed into her. The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle. She writhed beneath him, her hands finding purchase on his arms and her nails digging into his left arm while her fingertips pressed into his right. Rae’s breath came deep and her moans louder, her voice calling his name. His own voice joined hers as he answered her by calling her name as well. His grunts and growls, his moans and gasps were enough to drive her crazy. The added pleasure of feeling every inch of his shaft drag along her pleasure points enough to tip her over the edge.

Rae wrapped her legs around G’raha’s waist, locking them at her ankles as his thrusts became more erratic. The sound of their hips slapping together filled the room along with their breathing. Sweat formed on their bodies, their limbs trembled. Rae could feel her climax rising closer and closer with each thrust. “G’raha. G-G’raha~!” She cried out, her ankles unlocking and her toes curling as she felt herself start to orgasm. G’raha quickly caught her waist and held it in place with his hands as he thrusted into her a few more times before he felt his member engorge and ropes of his semen spill into her. An almost roar blasted from G’raha’s lungs as he slammed his hips against Rae’s, feeling his waves of pleasure send him over the edge. Rae’s inner walls clamping down on his member and the feel of her own fluids gushing around it was something he had never experienced before. As he started to drop from his high, he practically scrambled to gather Rae up in his arms. Holding her closely to him, G’raha pumped himself into her a few more times, earning a few more rolling waves of pleasure washing over his body. Rae, in her confined position, wrapped her legs around G’raha and tried to hug him as well, but could only put her hands on his sides. Sensing her desire to properly embrace him, the Exarch pulled back a bit to allow Rae’s arms to slide around his shoulders, then he resumed holding her body to his.

The two of them lay there, their chests rising and falling as they sucked in air deeply. It would be some time before they were able to compose themselves. With her legs and arms trembling, it was all Rae could do to hold on to G’raha while he nuzzled his face into the crevice of her shoulder and neck and began planting kisses there. His head lifted and he resumed kissing her lips repeatedly and affectionately. It wasn’t the same hungry kisses as before, but it held an emotion to it just as strong.

After a moment, G’raha lifted his head and rolled to the side, the feeling of him exiting her body suddenly causing both of them to shiver and groan. Taking a moment to situate himself so he was aligned with the pillows on her bed, the Exarch held his left arm out to her so she could join him. Rae smiled and got to her hands and knees to join him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping one leg over his and a hand to rest on his chest. She could feel the sweat on his skin, or perhaps it was her own perspiration she was feeling. As his left arm curled around her, his hand resting on her shoulder and his thumb caressed it, Rae closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. G’raha’s crystalized arm reached up and held her other hand on his chest, his fingers giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. They lay like that, both coming down from the high, both feeling that connection to one another grow rapidly. She couldn’t help but feel adoration for the man she laid beside. She peeked a glance at him to see a small smile on his face as well and his eyes shut. He seemed truly at peace in that moment, he looked as she felt.

“So,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble in his chest. Rae’s ears piqued and her eyes flickered to his face, which still remained peaceful and smiling. “How was that for a first time?” He asked her.

Rae snorted, closing her eyes again and resting her head on his shoulder, nestling in closer to him. He squeezed her tighter in his arm, then turned and kissed the top of her head as he waited for her answer. “I should be asking you that, Exarch. I will say, though, that I was satisfied… perhaps a bit moreso.” She told him, her voice a murmur as she felt her high drop off and the fatigue settle in. They had a big day that day. Between preparing, fighting, and the ball, this was the perfect way to end the night.

“Moreso, hm?” G’raha asked, gently stroking her shoulder again with his thumb. “I should think so. I must admit, I don’t think I can ever hear you say my name the same again. I’m afraid I now crave to hear your voice pitch higher and you moan my name again.”

With a chuckle, Rae teased. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to do things to make me sound like that again, won’t you?” G’raha’s hand let go of hers on his chest and he slid two fingers beneath Rae’s chin to tilt her head back. Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips, causing her ears to stand up straight and her tail to curl. It was a simple kiss, but behind it was an affection she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. As he pulled away, Rae leaned towards him, not wanting to stop. This earned her a slight laugh from G’raha.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” He asked quietly before settling his head back onto her pillow. “I hope you don’t mind, my dear Rae. I’m afraid I’m too tired to leave your room. May I join you in slumber here tonight?” He asked, not opening his eyes or making any movement.

She knew he was lying. A side effect from the Tower was he never needed sleep. G’raha would lay there with her for hours until she woke, holding her, admiring her, caressing her in her sleep all the while. The thought of it was… pleasing. “I don’t mind at all, G’raha,” Rae answered sleepily before yawning and nuzzling her head against his shoulder. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, my Rae.” Rae heard him whisper before she drifted into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a branch off from a main fanfic I'm writing. These events are a possibility of what could happen, should Rae allow it. I don't consider Rae a Warrior of Light. She has the Blessing, but she doesn't want to use it, hence why I chose not to use the WoL tags/pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
